series_animadas_del_pasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rambo (serie animada)
|temporadas = 1 |nº de episodios = 65 |empresa = Ruby-Spears Enterprises Carolco Entertainment |duración = 30 minutos |cadena original = First-run syndication |periodo de transmision = 1986-1987 |sucedido_por = Rambo III }} Rambo, la fuerza de la libertad fue una serie animada estadounidense del año 1986 basada en las dos primeras películas del personaje John Rambo. Argumento Un Grupo de heroes llamado la "Fuerza de la Libertad", que bajo el mando del coronel Samuel Trautman lucha contra los terroristas de S.A.V.A.G.E. cuyo jefe militar es el general Warhawk. Rambo y su grupo lucharan por la paz y la justicia! Reparto Personajes *John Rambo *Coronel Trautman Nuevos *Turbo: El mecánico negro experto en vehículos. *Kat Taylor: La chica oriental especialista en artes marciales y disfrazes. *White Dragon: El infaltable y querido ninja que aparecía en casi todos los dibujos de aquellos días. *Touchdown Jones o TJ para los amigos (uno de mis muñecos favoritos porque se parecía a Flash Gordon): Era un jugador de fútbol americano que ayuda a Rambo en sus misiones. *Chief: Un jefe indio Apache. Lista de capitulos # First Strike (4-14-1986) # The Angel of Destruction (4-15-1986) # Battlefield Bronx (4-16-1986) # Raise the Yamato (4-17-1986) # The Taking of Tierra Libre (4-18-1986) # Subterranean Holdup (9-15-1986) # Trouble in Tibet (9-16-1986) # S.A.V.A.G.E. Island (9-17-1986) # General Warhawk's Curse (9-18-1986) # Deadly Keep (9-19-1986) # Beneath the Streets (9-22-1986) # Cult of the Cobra (9-23-1986) # Raid on Las Vegas (9-24-1986) # The Lost City of Acra (9-25-1986) # Guns Over Suez (9-26-1986) # Exercise in Terror (10-6-1986) # The Doomsday Machine (10-7-1986) # Disaster in Delgado (10-8-1986) # Fire in the Sky (10-9-1986) # Enter the Black Dragon (10-10-1986) # Reign of the Boy King (10-13-1986) # Rambo and the White Rhino (10-14-1986) # Pirate Peril (10-15-1986) # Mephisto's Magic (10-16-1986) # The Halley Microbe (10-17-1986) # Death Merchant (10-20-1986) # Return of the Count (10-21-1986) # Night of the Voodoo Moon (10-22-1986) # Lagoon of Death (10-23-1986) # Snow Kill (10-24-1986) # Terror Beneath the Sea (10-27-1986) # Swamp Monster (10-28-1986) # Freedom Dance (10-29-1986) # Texas Inferno (10-30-1986) # The Iron Mask (10-31-1986) # Children for Peace (11-3-1986) # S.A.V.A.G.E. Rustlers (11-4-1986) # Mind Control (11-5-1986) # Vote of Terror (11-6-1986) # Target, Supertanker (11-7-1986) # Enter the White Dragon (11-10-1986) # Skyjacked Gold (11-11-1986) # Attack on El Dorado (11-12-1986) # The Ninja Dog (11-13-1986) # When S.A.V.A.G.E. Stole Santa (11-14-1986) # Blockbuster (11-17-1986) # Supertrooper (11-18-1986) # Warhawk's Fortress (11-19-1986) # The Konichi (11-20-1986) # Robot Raid (11-21-1986) # Alphas, Arms, and Ambush (1) (11-24-1986) # Alphas, Arms, and Ambush (2) (11-25-1986) # Crash (11-26-1986) # Mirage (11-27-1986) # Blind Luck (11-28-1986) # Turbo's Dilemma (12-1-1986) # Masquerade (12-2-1986) # Just Say No (12-8-1986) # Monster Island (12-9-1986) # Quarterback Sneak (12-10-1986) # Sepulcher of Power (12-11-1986) # The Twin Within (12-12-1986) # S.A.V.A.G.E. Space (12-15-1986) # Change of Face (12-17-1986) # Horror of the Highlands (12-18-1986) Curiosidades *Esta serie tiene un trama similiar a G.I. JOE,pero con un tono mas oscuro. *Al igual que las series animadas de RoboCop,Toxic Crusaiders y Loca academia de policia,esta basada en una pelicula con R-Rated. Véase también *Rambo *Rambo 2 *Rambo 3 *Rambo 4 Categoría:Series de televisión basadas en películas Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1980 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en Los Ángeles Categoría:Rambo fr:Rambo (série télévisée d'animation) en:Rambo: The Force of Freedom it:Rambo: The Force of Freedom pl:Rambo (serial animowany) pt:Rambo and the Forces of Freedom fi:Rambo ja vapauden voimat